The Guardians: The Prophecy
by Zionica
Summary: In the beginning, war had torn the planet into two beliefs: Monotheistic, or mono, and those who served the Gods.A young warrior Named Zionica rose to his calling. Will a dormant power awaken? Will Zionica's life change forever?
1. Chapter 1

Chaper one

In the beginning, war had torn the planet into two beliefs: Monotheistic, or mono, and those who served the Gods. Its was a torture for many civilizations. many cities were destroyed, many brothers, father, sons, mothers, and daughters had been killed during the Purge, a cleansing of the polytheistic believers. The Purge was ordered by a demon-possessed man name Nicolai Akumawa. Nicolai had been infatuated with the Demon Lord Kamin Oaku. The Demon Lord had made Nicolai his right hand man and his General in his Army. It's so massive, no man, nor army couldnt beat it or even think about beating it.

One day Many years after the Purge, both Kamin and Nicolai were growing old. In need of successors, they held tournaments all over the planet to see who they would take in and teach the ways of Evil to. It was this time, when a prophecy was written by a lowly Prophet named Raito Shisoka. Raito predicted that a group of young warriors were planning to overthrow the Demon Lord and Nicolai, but these warriors werent that of the Mono ways, they had been born with the souls of an arch-angel, a full fledged demon, a master of seals, one who forsees energy movements, and one who can transfer souls. When Kamin heard this news he sent for the man.

Kamin stared at Nicolai for a few minutes, "Nicolai, where is this prophet you spoke of?" Nicolai started shaking, he hoped that Kamin wouldnt see him.

"M..My...Lord," Nicolai began stuttering."he should be on his way shortly. I have sent for him not but five minutes ago, My Lord". He began sweating, trembling in his shoes. Nicolai had hid this from his master for about a month until he broke. If this prophet wasnt found, he was a dead man where he stood.

Kamin glanced at the door which started to open slowly. All he could see was a man who wore boots, a cloak that covered his upper body but split at the waist, he had no sleeves but arm guards, his hair was blue as if it was like a sapphire gem, he had a sword on his left hip one on his right shoulder which seemed as a side arm weapon one which is used for close combat, and Kunai daggers attached to his arm guards. His arms were dripping with blood as it splattered from the guards at the door. The man removed his hood and drew both weapons from his wrists and started bolting towards Kamin. Many guards stood in his way, but they seemed worthless.

Nicolai stood shocked as his men were thrown out of this mans way. He drew his sword and charged forward heading for the man with more guards. Nicolai only had one thing on his mind. _Could this be really happening? Could that prophet actually be right? _If this prophet was right, Nicolai would be destroyed just like the guards. As he made his way to the man he could see his eyes, deep blue as if he was touched by the demon lord himself. _It can't be, this is the man that is to destroy this regime? His eyes look as if he has been touched by divinity itself?_

"Nicolai Akumawa, You are going to pay for your sins. Kamin Oaku, you will die here." The man's voice sounded stern yet saddened as if he had no choice to do this. He made his way killing each guard without looking at them. He just wanted to reach Kamin and Nicolai, Although Nicolai wouldnt matter to him. Off the roof bells and sirens started going off, his plan had been ruined, there was no way out and no where to run. _Keep fighting, you are almost there. It will all be over if you can reach him. you are almost there._ he thought. So he kept on fighting, and it seemed as though the guards kept coming and coming, like there was no end. He just kept pushing, as if his life was worth it. It didnt seem to be working, so he turned around and started fighting his way towards the door to escape.

"AFTER HIM!" Kamin's voice boomed throughout the Hall, and his guards gave chase. The man panicked and stopped. He knew there was no way out. He smiled and laughed while he was being circled by Nicolai and a few guards, an opening had been formed so that Nicolai can apprehend the man. Before Nicolai reached the man Kamin's voice beaconed through the hall.

"There's no need for a trial Nicolai, you saw this man's intentions, Kill him here and now" Kamin had a smile on his face, he wanted to enjoy the death of this failure of an assassin. _Think you can just storm in my castle, into my hall and get away with it? You will die here boy. _Kamin thought fiendishly

Nicolai looked at his Lord and bowed him. He turned back towards the man and began his attack, swinging just above the mans head. The man ducked and kicked Nicolai in the ribs fracturing two of them. Nicolai couldnt breathe. He saw his life flash as he felt he was about to die. Fortunately, for him, he had an opening and decided to take it.

The man stopped moving and looked at his side, Nicolai had plunged his sword deep into the mans body and stumbled forward on the verge of death. He couldnt breathe, and fell to the ground, gasping for air. His life was fading away, he didnt want to die. tears fell from his eyes and his last vision he saw was Kamin walking up to him and kneeling down next to him saying something he couldnt make out. The world began to fade...

"ZIONICA WAKE YOUR ASS UP!" A voice sounded in his head, he awoke with fear his kunai daggers ready. "Dude, Z, its just me, Draco. C'mon were late for try-outs." Zionica looked at Draco.

"Try-outs are today? You mean we are actually going through with this?" Zionica didnt have a good feeling with what Draco was implying. "We are actually joining the Taisei?"

"Hell Ya! Man we dreamed of this... Whats wrong Bro?" Draco had felt the worried soul of Zionica. "Same dream, again?"

"Ya," he replyed sighing. He had just turned nineteen, and thought about joining the forces planning a massive assault on Kamin's forces, called the Taisei. Their leader, the prophet Raito Shisoka, a legendary warrior, and prophet of Zeus. "I just cant believe, its actually happening." He ran his hand through his silky smooth sapphire colored hair. He looked outside his window as the sun shined brightly back at him. His eyes deep blue the only thing he could see in his reflection in the glass.

"Yo, Z, I'll see you in few, you need to get ready, we may make the big leagues yet." Draco said smiling back at Zionica.

"Ya, see ya in a few, let me get dressed." he laughed. Draco was his best friend and closest ally in the Gods' lands. _Just like the dick older brother that I know, _he thought. _Yea this is it, i hope the Taisei will accept us both. I dont know what I would do without him. _After getting ready he walked out of the house, sighed, and began to make his way to the secret try-outs for the Taisei. _Gods please be on my side today, and dont let draco be my opponent, _he thought some more. He wanted this more than his twentieth birthday in three weeks. He smiled and wore his gear with pride as he caught up to Draco._ This is the day, the first day of my life._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When Zionica and Draco finally made it to the try-outs, both were excited. Its was tournament style fighting. Granted they both have been fighting since their thirteenth birthdays. Fighting was one thing that came naturally to the both of them. That is what bonds them together.

"Hey Z, you think Raito will be here? I mean that would be Amazing if the Gods allowed it," Draco had a smile from ear to ear, something in which Zionica didn't see on his face for the longest time.

_ How long has it been since you've smiled brother?_Zionica thought. Tragedy struck both of them when both their parents were drawn into Kamin's Purge. Since that day they trained and honed their skills in the elemental arts as well as forging their own Living swords, something strictly forbidden in the Mono ways, as well as for the Gods. They have vowed to avenge their parents, but the wanted experience in combat besides fighting each other. Most people say that they put on a great show but nobody knows what skills they possess._ I know that we've been waiting long enough,_ he continued. _The Taisei has no choice but to except us. We have to make it in brother, we must._

The signing board was inching closer and closer to them, so many people wanted to join because of the Purge. So many families were destroyed many sons and daughters wanted revenge. Zionica counted the people, there were at least twenty-five to thirty people. He started to shake because he had never fought anyone besides Draco. He closed his eyes and began to breathe deep, when suddenly out of the blue he was pushed into the signing board. He opened his eyes and say that Draco had pushed him forward.

"Wake up, Dumb-ass, we have a tournament to win. Hurry up and sign in, will ya? Man we have people here who have lives you know," Draco trailed off but Z knew that he was joking around. He took the pen from the board and signed his name, when he finished his name a door opened to the right of him and a man came forth and gave him a red piece of cloth, in which he was instructed to put on his arm. Z looked at Draco, who had just finished signing his name and the door to the left opened up and a man wrapped a blue piece of cloth around his arm. Z began to shake, because if he and Draco would be paired against each other the match would never end.

"This way, Zionica Gekido Kazenoruda." the man said, leading Z down a corridor into a room with other red fighters. "Wait here for instructions and matches. Its a double elimination rules, no weapons, or magic, it is strictly Hand to hand combat." Z sighed in relief, hand to hand was something he knew very well, he was at the top of his Aikido and Muy Thai classes. He just needed to understand who his opponents would be. While thinking to himself, Z sat down and looked at the screen at the front of the room. The brackets were being filled. Fifty contestants, and twenty-five prelim matches.

"Who the hell is Draco Zaterra, some weak bastard from this broken city?" a voice joked, Z got angry and responded.

"He's my brother, and he isn't weak. I could never beat him and I was top of my Martial classes. So if you think he's weak, try practicing with me." Z found a smile on his face, the man walked over to him.

"And who the hell would you be? Another weak son of a bitch from a broken town who no one cares about. Yea I'll practice with you, that way I don't have to take out another weakling like Draco." The voice sounded serious, but Z sensed the man, and found out he was all tough and games but couldn't prove himself.

"Save it for the tournament boys," A soft woman's voice said from behind them. "And by the way who ever you are, this is Zionica Kazenoruda, the living son of Gekido Kazenoruda. Yes he is the legendary fighter's son. You wouldn't stand a chance" The voice was soft and sharp, Z knew that it was Kirra Uzamachi behind him. He smiled brightly. Z found the man in front of him stumbling and stuttering.

"Y...Y...You ..are Gekido's son? My most sincere apologies, I am Ryu Shinpitekina Wasure, I am the son of the legendary master of seals, Kaisuke Wasure . My father and your father were Partners in the Taisei." Ryu explained his begging for forgiveness. Z brushed it off.

"Dude, its fine, and thanks Kirra but I had it under control."Z turned and hugged her. " if I'm not mistaken I told you not to enter this tournament."

"You're my boyfriend, not my boss." she said confidently. She was Z's heart and soul, and he was her's. They've been together for four years now. She has been faithfully by his side through the good and the bad. She planted a kiss gently on his lips and whispered to him. "Ya know something Z, you can be quite stubborn, but you dont give me a chance to prove myself. I love you with all my heart but let me try, please just this once?"

"Let me..." he was cut off

" Zionica Kazenoruda, you're up!" the announcers voice boomed. Z didnt know what to do, he started walking thinking,_ I havent even seen who im going up against, as far as I know I could be the weakest, I guess I'll have to wait an see..._

"Z, you need to get going... Now" Kirra started pushing him towards the door. " Go before they forfeit you" She pushed him out the door. She sighed and returned to her seat.

Z followed the announcer to the arena, which seemed like a caged arena._ Oh crap!_ was the first thought._I cant believe its caged, we never fought in the cage._ Z was trying to get ahold of himself. His compsure was definately readable. He couldnt calm himself down, he started to sweat, and buttterflies got his stomach. He knew he needed to pull this off, and if Raito was here wow the hell out of him._ Breathe, Z, breathe. Thats all you need to do. Focus on the task at hand, you can do this. Believe in yourself._ He made his way up to the official incharge of his match.

"Weapons please!" the Official boomed. Z did as instructed un hooking his Kunai Daggers, his Katana and his Wakazashi. He felt bare without his weapons. His cloak was fine by the referee. He entered the cage and there before him was the man everyone wanted to see, Raito Shisoka, Leader of the Taisei. Well, to Z it looked like him since his picture was posted everywhere. To his suprise he was in disguise, a fake mustache, as far a Z could tell, with stubble, and he had black hair instead of blonde. Z didnt understand why he was in disguise, except for maybe he didnt want Kamin to know he was recruiting for the Taisei.

"Our first match of the day Is between the son of Gekido Kazenoruda, Zionica, and a man who's terrifying to the everyday person, Hiten Ryuzen." The annoucer shouted throught the microphone. Z looked across the cage at his opponent and was shocked. His opponent was literally twice his size. _It's like he could just run me over, I dont stand a chance. _ Z thought he would piss himself, but instead he regained his composure. He took some deep breathes and started to focus his Ki energy.

"Okay this match is a knockout/tap-out, no holds barred match. I want it clean, and no crotch shots Fellas' please? Alright shake hands and lets do this." the disguised Raito said. Z smiled and walked over to his opponent.

"Hey lets give them a show, Alright?" Z said calmly and sarcastically. The man turned and looked at him.

" I guess that would be a good idea." Hiten replyed. "Been a while since I fought a superstars offspring. They never stood a chance. I hope you do, your energy smells delicious." Z could hear the evil in the mans voice, He knew he was in for a long fight.

"Fighters ready?"Raito the referee asked. Z motioned he was ready, Hiten yealled something Z could hear. "Alright. LETS GET IT ON!" The bell rang and Hiten charged towards him. Z froze he knew he wouldnt be able to dodge in time. Hiten slammed into Z's left hip with his right shoulder tackling him to the canvas of the arena floor. Z immeadiately went on the defensive and bridged his hips up to try and throw Hiten off. He was successful, and Hiten hit the canvas. Z then got his right arm and began twisting his legs around it. Hiten sqeaked as he saw his arm being twisted the way it shouldn't be, so he flipped his hips facing the ground and pushed off of Z's ribs picking him up. Z threw his body around Hiten grabbing his left leg and knocking it out from under him, while still holding onto his right arm with his legs.

Hiten couldnt believe it, someone stronger then he, and before he knew it he was on his back again feeling a tingling sesation in his right shoulder as though it was going numb. Z arched his back and kept stretching Hiten's arm , he swore it would dislocate by now. Z thought, _Well if he wont tap out to the arm bar, might as well try my new move. _ He smiled and looked at Hiten. Hiten didnt see it coming. Z had lifted his body up and over Hiten pulling his body like a ragdoll. Hiten was now facedown on the canvas, his arm completely numb, squirming trying to get his arm back. Z spun around, now facing the same direction as Hiten, he bent Hiten's arm ninety degress with the palm facing forward as well. He then began pushing that hand to the canvas with his left knee, and with his right knee he began pressing on his shoulder. Hiten let out a scream of pain. Z kept pressing making the pain worse, then suddenly Z felt a pop come from Hiten's shoulder, it was dislocated and Hiten began pounding the ground, making the arena shake as he did so.

"Its over, kid, get off 'em, now," the disguised referee said. "Holy shit kid, you dislocated his shoulder in five minutes, thats impressive." Z was impressed with the outcome too, winded, but impressed. _Wow, I did it and it went pretty quick, I guess I got lucky. Maybe I should go back to the holding room. _ Z was thinking way to hard and forgot he was still in the arena. " Hey, Kid, get out of here you're holding up the tourmament." Z walked out of the arena and back to the holding room, where Kirra ran up to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Oh My Gods you did Amazing, five minutes and a dislocation! You are just like your father." Kirra planted a tender kiss on his lips.

"Hey that Draco kid is up, Ryu should be able to pound him to shreds." A cocky voice came from in front of the Screen presenting the fights from the arena._ I hope Draco wins his match, probably not in the same fashion as I did, but still hope he wins._ Z thought, he smiled looked at Kirra the back at the screen. Draco and Ryu shook hands and their match started. Z was interested in this Ryu Wasure character. Watching them fight, Z sensed a sort of mirror image of himself.

"Z, whatcha thinkin' about?" Kirra sensed him thinking about this match. He smiled and looked at her.

" I just hope Draco wins his match," he said. " After all we both said we'd face each other in the finals." He didnt know what to say afterwards.

"Actually that won't be possible..." A voice came from right behind him. Z turned and looked at the disguised Raito standing before him. "Both of you are coming with me, as well as that Ryu kid and her next to you."

"Wai...What?" Z was confused he only just wanted to do the tournament, but he also wanted to make it in the Taisei. "What do you mean, sir?"

" You know exactly what I mean, Kazenoruda, you have been disqualified from the tournament for illegal finger gouging." Raito winked. "Uzamachi has been DQ'ed as well, she didnt pass the mandatory urine test. Both Wasure and Zaterra will be DQ'ed after their match, because they didnt register properly."

"You mean we made it in?" Z asked hopefully thinking that this was the real Raito. " I mean, we are definately sorry, and it wont happen again." Z smiled because he knew what had happened, they all had been recruited. _ I knew it, Draco was right. Raito would've been an idiot for not recruiting us. I just cant believe it happened. _

_ "_You need to leave, in fact, follow me I have to take you to a holding room." the Referee said. They followed instructions and walked behind the official to a room with three other people, only one looked familiar, Luna Zaterra, Draco's wife. Draco married at a young age but he loved her so they got married. Z was thinking of marrying Kirra.. until he knew he wasn't ready because he was still moruning his father even though he was 13 during the Purge. Luna rose to her feet and ran towards him.

" Oh my gods. Z, they got you too? I wonder how my Honey is?" Luna sounded distrought, and very worried. Z hugged her tightly and comforted her.

"He's coming too, Luna. We all were chosen, we dont have a clue why either" Kirra sounded concerned as well. Z brought her into the hug. He comforted them both.

" Good Match by the way, Z" Luna started to cheer up as she looked past Z and saw Draco coming through the door with a man she didnt know. She broke off the hug and ran to her love. "OH that Zeus is greatful. I missed you Love." She sounded like she was alone with him.

"Hey dont go gay on me bro.." Draco's sarcasm always cheered Z up. " I told you we'd make it in. Like I said they'd..."

"Ya, I know they'd be idiots if they didnt let us in, but I have a feeling this is just a recruitment, and not tryouts. D, I think we were just scouted. May be we have to them our true power. Our hand to hand is very proficient, maybe they want to see our Shokuto, and our abilities. I just have this feeling that the try-outs haven't even started yet..."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Hey! Aren't you Gekido's son?" a kind voice asked from inside the room where they were all being held. A young woman in her early twenties stepped forward. Her long blonde hair reached the middle of her back. She seemed shy at first, but then she calmed down and regain some composure.

"Yes I am, You can call me Zionica, or Z for short. What can I help you with Ms.?" Z asked her name kindly.

"Oh me?' she blushed, she seemed more nervous and gave a shy look to the man named Ryu, who stood behind Z. " Oh my name..Sorry, its Sango Nokes. It's a pleasure to meet such a legend, I mean, a legend's son." her voice was soft and sweet. She gave a shy smile and bowed in all kindness.

" Now, now the pleasure is ours. As you know I'm Z, this here is Draco Zaterra, his wife Luna, and my girlfriend Kirra Uzamachi." Z said, introducing everyone, and they all bowed when each of their names was said.

" And my name is Ryu Shinpitekina Wasure. Son of the Master of Seals, Kaisuke Wasure." Ryu bowed in respect. Sango blushed even more. She looked at the group, examining their weapons. Then she felt a hand on her back, and she jumped and hid behind Ryu. " Hey what the..?"

" They call me Tetsuni Oishi, Master of the Dagger-tail." The young, frisky warrior said with a grin on his face.

"Okay, Tetsuni, that wasn't the brightest idea you had right now scaring this poor shy young woman." Ryu said to the young master. Tetsuni walked up to Ryu and eyeballed him. Ryu formed a hand symbol, showing the young lad that he wasn't afraid of a fight. Tetsuni smiled and patted Ryu's shoulder.

"Alright, I see what you mean, kind sir. I apologize Ms. Sango," The young one bowed in respect and apology. Sango bowed in return. She smiled at the welcome of all her new acquaintances. She out from behind Ryu. Everybody seemed to calm down and find a place to relax. Z looked around the room to see if anything suspicious was in here, after all they were put into a holding room. Using his energy he sensed the energies in the room, nothing but people.

"Damn why would they just stick us in a room without in orders to whats going to happen?" Draco began to get restless, and so did everyone else. " At least give us some food and water until you come get us." The heat in the room suddenly started to increase, as if someone wanted to sweat them out and see what they would do.

"Wait! I've seen this before!" Tetsuni stated. "This is a test to see who the weakest links are. Those who stay the longest usually are the more sturdy for battle." Z couldn't believe what he was hearing. His senses were good. Everyone looked around at each other as the room gradually got hotter and hotter. _Whats with the sweat lodge? It doesn't make any sense...Z _thought

_ "Attention fighters, this room is the only room that can hear me,"_ A mysterious voice said coming from a speaker in the corner of the room. "_Right now you are feeling of the power of the elemental use, and I know all too well that some of you have your own elements. So now the questions is this: Are you willing to show those powers off and learn your true power? Or will you just sit with your life at risk?" _ the voice disappeared. Z looked at everybody and nodded his head.

" Who all here knows there Ki element? We need to work together if we are going to get out of here. Draco and I have our Ki elements as well as our Core elements. Please people come on..." Z said with much concern. Sango, the shyest of them all rose her hand.

" My Ki element is Wind, I can use it push my body passed the speed of sound." she said blushing. Next to her, Tetsuni rose his hand.

" Mine is fire, cant do nothing special except manifest it from my core" He said with some confidence that it would help. Kirra looked at Z, her expression seemed as if the life was being drain from her because of the heat. Then Ryu spoke up.

"I have the power of seals all different elements, but my Ki, is earth." Ryu said while watching Kirra almost start to faint. Sango rushed to her side and held her. Draco nudged Z's arm.

"Its up to you Z, your Ki is Ice. Mine is black fire. Wait. Our Core elements as well I have lightning and you have wind." Draco got lost in this thought. Z looked at Kirra looked at them all and closed his eyes. Once he re-opened then his eyes looked as if they were a Sapphire gem.

"Get behind me, and stay right on my ass"Z said placing his left foot in front of him and his right and left fists close to his body. He focused and everyone felt the room shake. "Sango, once I get an opening get her out of here, the rest of you prepare for whatever is after this. Luna, you need to go with them." His voice sounded sorrowful.

"Got it" the rest of the gang said. Z looked at the wall in front of him and then pushed with all his might, and Projected from his fists was a wall of ice and it looked like Z was forcing the other wall down with his ice. They seemed combated like a tug-o-war session where neither side was winning. Z's aura started to show, A deep sapphire with emerald mixed in. As it did so, his power seemed to increase. The wall of heat seemed to weaken and then Ryu jumped forward and sent a surge through the ground a spike suddenly protruded from the ground breaking the wall down. As Z has instructed Sango got Kirra and Luna out of there, and Z, Draco, Ryu, and Tetsuni all drew weapons and prepared for an attack. Draco Sensed Z's energy, and knew he was pissed and wanted to kill whoever hurt Kirra. Like clock work, a unit of Kamin's Guards stormed the room, and they all knew what they had to do. With weapons drawn, they clashed with the guards, except when Z clashed he sent three guards back from where they came. Draco didn't know what think, he just saw, basically his subordinate just out power him. Z then slashed with his Sapphire tinted katana slashing two more guards down. He also stomped one foot on the ground and impaled four more guards with ice stalactites. Ten more guards rushed in the room. Draco, Ryu and Tetsuni all watched in awe as one person had destroyed three squads, by himself. Draco walked up to him and started pushing him.

"Lets Go.. We need to go see if Luna, Kirra and that Sango woman are okay." Draco said scared of what this almost god-like power would do. So they left the room looking for the girls.

~*~*~* Meanwhile*~*~*~

Exhausted from running so fast, Sango stopped and placed the near unconscious Kirra next to a tree, Luna looked both of them over. They didn't look good at all. Sango had used up most of her energy for that short burst to get out to get out of there, and Kirra seemed to be faint, the heat got to the healer, Luna couldn't even understand why someone like her would enter a tournament like that, or even involve herself with this kind of violence.

"Couldn't run like that forever, could ya?" Luna heard a cocky sounding voice come from the right of her. "I say you girl fly off this way and had a few squads follow me. The man had flowing black hair the reach his upper back , a little bit lower than his shoulders. His eyes piercing as if he wanted to pierce the heart. " Now, now, what to do with you? I think I'll have some fun." Luna saw his Ki element, fire ones that wont easily go out. He started hurdling fire balls at her , she dodge and charge him, she used her quickness to try and surprise him, but he saw right through her and kicked her in the ribs. She felt as if he had broken a couple. She was in pain. She then heard a soft voice come forward.

"G...Get away from her." Sango stood up, and readied what ever energy she had left to try and protect them until the guys come or until she passes out.

"Hey you cant fight you're low on energy, and even if you land an attack it wouldn't harm him in the slightest" Luna whispered to her. Sango didnt care she readied herself and focused on gathering Ki, the wind gathering around her hands, so she could use it as a weapon.

"HA HA HA! You're the only line of defense you have left and you don't even stand a chance. How sad!" the man's voice had power behind it. Sudden a growth in power showed up and both Sango and Luna felt it. Then they heard.

"Shirukaunta Number 17, Burn Seal of Ares." Ryu's voice echoed and a powerful surge of fire burst out from underneath three of the guards. A whip-like weapon wrapped itself around two of the guards. Black hell-fire charred five other guards. Then Ryu, Draco, and Tetsuni hurried to the girls and made sure they were okay. A big surge of power came from behind the man and a rush of energy flowed through the area.

"Awaken the Dragon, Kori no Ryu," Zionica's voice sounded sorrowful, yet powerful. He swung the kunai dagger he just released. It wasn't a dagger anymore, it was now a ice covered snake-blade. As it was swung it extended up and around the man who threatened the lives of the girls.

"You think you can kill me and get away with it?" The man's voice was worried. Z smiled, his aura showing fulling, Ice began to freeze the ground he stood on and the area around him. His head twitched and then turned it back to normal.

"Only if you dont scream" and with that, Z flicked his wrist and the blades from the weapon cut the man to ribbons. Surging with power Z stood there, with a smile, as blood splattered on his face. His aura was so strong, Draco didnt know what to do. A hand was placed on Draco's, it was Kirra.

"Take me to him, I know what to do."She said faintly. Draco did so, with hope, he didnt want his brother to be consumed by this power. She let go of Draco and walked up to Z. She wrapped her arms around him and whispered into his ear. " Its okay love, Im okay you can let it go now. Z let it go. Im safe." He voice was soft as she whispered. In almost an instant everything became calm, and Z Fell limp into her arms. Draco rushed up and helped carry him to the tree. Z remained unconscious as they did so.

~*~*~* 100 feet away*~*~*~

_Finally, found you Archangel. I knew it was only a matter of time._ _Now how am I going to explain to them it was my fault who called those guards. _Raito quarreled with himself. He was sure impressed with the power he saw. All he had to do is wait. _ Rest young Kazenoruda, for now starts the real test to see if you can do it again. All seven of you are now fugitives. Good luck young Guardians..._


End file.
